Another Twilight Story
by AmayaCullen92
Summary: Leah Clearwater, 18 years old, moved to La push. She received a scholarship from Breaking Dawn University. She meets Damien Black her...what? imprinter?
1. Chapter 1: Demien Black

**Summary:** Leah Clearwater, 18 years old, moved to La push. One night she stumbles across an injured dog who turns out to be a werewolf, well a shape shifter to be exact. She received a scholarship from Breaking Dawn University, although she didn't even applied, her acceptance there has something to do with her ancestors and her blood line which she is completely ignorant about. She meets a beautiful man with blue eyes that reminds her a lot of the dog she helped...

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the twilight saga…obviously, although this story is completely mine!

I present to you: **Another twilight story

* * *

**********

**CHAPTER 1: Damien Black**

"Leah, let me go!"

It's two in the afternoon and Leah and her mother finished unpacking everything. She moved in a two bedroom, one bathroom apartment in La Push, it's near a small town with a small population named forks, it's some sort of community. _Why here! It's in the middle of nowhere with that huge forest and all. The only positive asset is the beach which isn't so far from here. I got accepted in this university called Breaking Dawn. I never heard of it and I never even applied! Curse you mother! _

For all she knows her mother would not forgive her if she dropped out, having the chance with a full scholarship.

_She was going to leave me in this rainy town with no one. I can hardly cook and I'm known as the rudest girl in the universe so I don't really cope with people, how will i survive?_

"Mom please don't go! You can stay for the week! There's even an extra bedroom! Don't leave me here!" I yelled as I clung to her

"Leah Clearwater! You are now a grown woman, you will have to learn how to live by yourself" she said as she turned around and hugged me.

"I know mom. It's just that I'm going to miss you…wait where's Seth?"

"He went to take the car. You know he's going to miss you too, he doesn't want to show it, that's all." Typical Seth, he's her little brother.

"Thank you mom for helping me unpack, Will you visit me soon?"

"Of course! If I'm free I can even come next week although there's always the phone"

"Goodbye mom" They hug as she walks away from her.

She turned around and walked to her bedroom. She sat on my bed and made a check list in her head.

Food….check

Unpacking…check…everything…check

Cook book…check

Everything was at their places. She looked around and finally laid her head on her pillow as she falls into a peaceful sleep.

Slowly she opens her eyes only to meet with darkness.

"What time is it?" I looked up to my bedside table, to where my phone was. I opened it and looked.

9h30…how can it be this late. i'm not tired anymore and i'm starving. "I know. I'll make something easy. Pasta!"

I jumped out of bed and ran to the kitchen. I opened a cabinet door and looked for a box of spaghetti.

"Wait, I can't eat pasta at this hour! I think mom bought some already cooked vegetables, I'll eat it with a nice piece of chicken." I opened the freezer and found the veggies then looked down to the fridge and didn't find chicken or any meat what's so ever. I really wanted chicken tonight. I guess I'll have to go buy some, I remember there was a sore nearby.

I quickly jumped into my flip flops, and put on a big jacket. I already had a pair of shorts on me. I walked out of my apartment, closed the door, took the elevator and stroll down the steps to outside. At the store, I quickly grabbed what I needed, a little extra for the week to.

Walking slowly, taking deep breaths as the night air filled my lungs.

She stopped, not knowing what it was. Her heart suddenly felt light and warm. She let this new sensation lead her to a dark corridor. Looking further, she saw a rather huge dog laying on the grown. He was probably unconscious because he wasn't moving. The dog whimpered as she lowered her gaze to a wound on his back. She didn't know what took over her as she ran to her apartment. She dropped the groceries on her kitchen table, changed from her flip flops to pumps and ran out. Again she was in front of the beast. His deep black fur shinned into the moon light, not even the wound could spoil his beauty. Taking a big breath, Leah tried to lift him but failed miserably as she dropped him. He let out a growl.

"I'm sorry I'm trying to help you"

She whispered to him and again tried. She stopped, taking a little time to think about how she is going to bring this dog way up to her. Then an idea popped into her head when she saw a cardboard box. She ripped it and placed it next to the wolf. He was too weak to defend himself she assumed as she lifts his legs than his body to the cardboard. She dragged the enervate dog all the way up to her apartment. She didn't pay attention to the stares given by pedestrian… Her mind was set on saving this dog.

At home, she laid the creature on the floor in the living room. She didn't know anything about canine science but she knew this dog was in bad shape. She did what she could and thought was right, starting by disinfecting his wound and wrapping it up in bandages. Cleaning him up, she finished by covering him with a blanket…she looked at him, breathing slowly. Petting him softly the beast let out a purr. She chuckled at his reaction. Then something caught her attention, on his neck was a necklace.

'_A pendant?'_

Looking closely she read a name.

"Damien Black "she whispered. Then the most beautiful deep ocean blue eyes looked straight at her. Even though he looked menacing with his glare she was strangely not afraid.

"It's alright. I won't hurt you I promise" she said softly while smiling and petting him on the head. Then his glare became softer and softer looking at her with adoration. He purred again under her touch as he let the heaviness of his eyelid close.

As exhausted as she was, she didn't realize she too had fallen asleep besides him.

* * *

what do you think for a start? review review!

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2: First Day

English is not my first language so feel free to correct me. thank you

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: First day**

She was sleeping soundlessly on the floor, next to empty covers as blue eyes watches her from afar. A wide grin was spread across the strangers face baring snow white fangs before leaping away into the weak darkness of dawn.

Leah woke up feeling better than ever._ 'I never had such a peaceful sleep in my life'_ she though while smiling. Then something was wrong…no something was missing. She slowly turned her head to find out where she had placed the fluffy beast was empty. She felt so lonely

'_even that dog doesn't like me' _although she was terribly wrong about that last part, Leah is in for a surprise at school and as a matter of fact…

"School! Oh my gosh! It's my first day! Oh no I can't be late!" Leah screams as she went on a rampage. Taking a bath, changing clothes and pulling her long black hair into a pony tail, taking her bag and her schedule, quickly scanning it with her eyes ,she noticed that her first class was at 8h30. Checking her wrist-watch '_7h45….so that gives me 15 minutes to eat something at Starbucks and 25 minutes to run to the school. Perfect! '_ Leah was always known in the family as a runner. She loved it and she was fast…inhumanly fast.

The school was in one word, enormous and that's not the worse part. Leah found herself surrounded by beautiful, no that's not enough, drop dead gorgeous people their sexiness was indescribable.

'_What is wrong with this place!'_ Leah had never felt so plain in her life. Being only in jeans, white t-shirt and black converse…

She let her eyes travels on a girl that was passing by. Her long blonde wavy hair cascaded down to the middle of her back suiting perfectly her dark/golden eyes. The goddess stopped suddenly and stayed still as if she's waiting for someone. Her tall and statuesque figure stood up with the elegance of a model.

She must have been the most beautiful person Leah had ever laid eyes apron. Then out of nowhere a very intimidating tall guy walks up to the blonde with a little pixie like girl by his side. He had huge muscle and stands at least 6'5' towering over that little girl by nearly 2 feet! He is not overweight, only muscular with his height helping spreading out his weight. He looks very ferocious although as Leah analyses him more, he has a round face with dimples and slightly curly, dark brown hair, giving him a childish look. His golden eyes seem to brighten up at the sight of the goddess.

They all stayed motionless, their enormous aura overpowering mine from where they were standing. The girl with pixie-like features starting jumping up and down as her short, spiky, and inky black hair falls a little on her face. Her petite form started moving gracefully as if she was dancing, putting a professional ballerina to shame. She took the hand of a 6'3 golden honey blond hair man. His is muscular but lean unlike the big dark-haired guy who was now hugging the goddess _'maybe they are together'_. 6'3 has pale marble-like skin and inhuman beauty.

Leah feeling more ordinary than ever let out a shaky breath, turned her heals and walk through the gates of Breaking Dawn University.

She interred in what seemed like business management class. She sat on a far corner of the class, impatiently waiting for the day to be over. The lecture was long and boring even though she was obligated to take notes if she wanted to hand over a good essay by the end of the trimester. During the whole lesson, she didn't notice deep blue eyes fixated on her.

His stare travel all over her body taking her in. Her perfect copper skin goes with her sleek black hair making her the most beautiful exotic creature he had ever laid eyes on. His heart skipped a beat when her dark chocolate brown eyes met his. Looking deep into her eyes when she blinked her eyelashes moved like feather dusters and he realized that she was flushed read, hearing her heart beat so loudly like helicopter blades all over where he was seated.

She turned her head, breaking contact with him. She had a sudden feeling of déjà vu, like she already met him somewhere.

She felt like suffocating, her skin getting hot and sweaty. She tried to focus, taking as much notes as she can from the lesson, but her hand were not functioning correctly as the air around her was getting difficult to breathe in. A chill went down her spine as she felt his piercing blue eyes burned her skin from afar.

When class was dismissed, she quickly ran out. She didn't know how long she walked until she stopped and leaned against a nearby wall.

"Leah, get a grip." She said to herself before taking off to her next class.

The day went by smoothly after that. Well actually, she only had morning classes in which she didn't mind at all. In one of her class she met again those golden eyes people. She never tried to talk to them; she only looked at them for a while then reverted back to taking notes.

It was 12h30 in the afternoon. Even though it's the time when the sun is suppose to be at its peak, Mother Nature decided to annoy me by sending wave after wave of cold wind and rain. It wasn't that I didn't mind nor anything but couldn't she have waited when I was home. I am absolutely positive I'll get sick if I run under that mad wetter for 45 minutes. There is a bus stop, it's at least 20 minutes from here thought. Curse you my independent life!

She shoved her books way down her backpack. She put the jacket that was on her waist also in it. trying her best to prevent her notes from getting ruined. She took an unsettled breath, than with one swift movement she jumped into a mad dash. Cutting the rain like scissors, she sprinted through the road, on the side walk of course. She knew she had good endurance but she didn't know if she could keep this up for 45 minutes!

It's only been seconds and she was completely soaked. She felt sad and desperate, reality sinking in that she was truly alone. She was going to lose her notes; she couldn't borrow from anyone because she didn't have any friends.

'_What a wonderful first day' _she though dryly_. _

She stopped a moment to catch her breath, her stomach grumbling under her. She was cold hungry and centuries away from home_. _

'_Prince charming, wherever you are, now is a great time for you to come and save me'_

Without further notice, Leah stopped and looked in front of her. There was a black Honda 2009 civic sedan rolling back to her.

The window slide down and I met those deep blue eyes again.

"Need a ride?"


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting

This is for you **Ani **(first reviewer for this story). I'll stick with the third person from now on.

**- **Again English is not my first language so feel free to correct me. Thank you!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the twilight saga and it characters….obviously. But this story is all mine!

* * *

"_Want a ride?"_

**CHAPITRE 3: Meeting.**

Leah looked inside the car to find a boy, no a man sitting on the drivers seat looking at her with familiar deep ocean blue eyes. She didn't know what to do as she stayed still under a freezing rain staring at a those beautiful eyes. She stared and stared as her face becomes red with a sudden embarrassment.

"Wh-what?" she said shivering.

He smirked at her reaction although he was quite worried about her. He had seen her run under the rain when he was sitting in his car. Without even thinking he started the engine and chased after her. It wasn't hard after that to find her.

So there he was waiting for her to answer. He grew more anxious when he realized that she was frozen into place. He didn't have much time, he really didn't want her to get sick or something worse so he got out of the car and ran around it to her. He took off his jacket and put it on her head, then said again,

"Can I give you a ride?"

His smooth deep masculine voice snap her out of her thoughts, looking up, shocked as she sees concerned plastered on his face. She knew deep inside of her that she could trust this man so she said quietly

"o-okay" and entered the car.

He sat on the passenger seat, and then turned to look at her. From his point of view he knew this girl was having the symptoms of his imprint on her. Her face was flushed red, her breathing was unsettled and her heart was beating loudly. If it wasn't for that, an ordinary man would have thought that she was scared even though he couldn't pick up any scent of fear, only curiosity and a slight happiness. Her scent drove him made with the proximity and the smallness of the car. It took all his self-control to not lean in to her neck to smell more.

Leah looked up and explained her address to him. Then she whispered a quick thank you.

She looked at him and thought of how she was not afraid. She felt safe around him. She wanted to know him more and more as she watched him intensely. Her eyes traveled on his body, his pale but tan skin, his jet black wavy/ curly hair, and his muscular but lean body. Oh! how she wanted to be held by those strong arms. Turning her head to look at the window she took an uncertain breath and started

"Well…hum. Do I know you from somewhere?" she blush again

He smiled at her shyness.

"Not quite" he said. He knew that they have met before;

Lying beaten on the cold floor…

He didn't want to freak her out, so he let it slide.

"We were at the same business management class today"

Looking over to her, he noticed that her blush was still there and smelt her nervousness. '_So she's not use to people'_ he concluded in his head.

She shifted her weight on the seat then with determination, looked at him and she said

"Yes, I remember, I saw you seating next to the window. So you like that class? "

"I don't particularly like it although I find a student there quite interesting" he said in a sensual masculine voice.

He voice was caught in her throat. Goosebumps crawling on her copper skin… She was unaware of her surroundings; the only thing she could see was that handsome man on the steering-wheel. She couldn't keep up with her heart, she feels as if she might explode.

"So where do you live again?" He already knew the road to her apartment by heart, even her room number. But again, that could freak her out.

Leah blushed again, realizing she was staring. She looked in front of her and she was almost to her apartment building.

"There, turn right." She simply said as he followed her directions.

They've only been in the car for less than 20 minutes, but for them it seems like hours. It's not like they had a normal conversation, it's that the world seem to stop whenever they would look into each other's eyes.

He was in front of her apartment building. He thought that maybe he could escort her to her room but he decided he would take this rising relationship slow. She looked at him with longing, not even realizing it. She wanted to invite him to drink a cup of coffee with her but her shyness prevented her, blocking her from finding words. He wanted for her to stay in the car, talk more. He wanted to touch her cheeks, kiss her, and hug her.

He wanted all of her.

Restraining his inner desires, he said

"So, see you tomorrow Leah."

"Yeah" she whispered, getting out of the car. Outside, the window slide down and she peeked inside.

"Thank you" giving him her brightest smile. If he hadn't so much control on his emotions, he would have blushed. Besides, men don't blush.

"You're welcome." He said, a smirk plastered on his face.

Then he was gone. Leah stood there dazed. It had stopped raining a while ago, she hadn't noticed though. She felt so… So warm, so light… She wanted to dance, to sway, to swirl around in a beautiful long white dress. Her skin grew hot; she couldn't get him out of her mind.

Then snapping out of reality she said shocked more than ever

"How did he know my name?"

* * *

so? what do you think? should i describe my blue eyed mystery man more? i wanted to make him mysterious and handsome with blue eyes and black hair but i can't picture him completly.

well up to the next chapter!

Thank you for reading!

by: Amayacullen92


	4. Chapter 4: Milky coffee

**disclaimer: **i do not own the twilight saga...obviously. BUt this story is all mine!

English is not my first language so feel free to correct me. thanks

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 4: Milky coffee

Leah sat there on her couch. She didn't understand what happened a moment ago. Her brain had stopped working. She decided that if she got a good night sleep, she could think about it tomorrow.

Walking very slowly to her room, she got ride of her jeans and converse and numbly laid her head on her pillow. She closed her eyes and drifted off with a lot of difficulty.

In the morning, she got up a little early than expected and took her time preparing herself for the day. There was one problem though…she couldn't shake off last night, no worse she couldn't stop thinking about that blue eyed man. Today she decided to walk to school, besides; she didn't have any early classes till 9 or so.

Her Starbucks mocha frappuccino in her hand, she walked down the road to Breaking dawn University. Taking a sip of heaven she thought

'_How did he know my name was Leah? Well maybe there's a student board or something? He was so dreamy. I never felt that way since…well since never'_

Leah was always teased at grade school because of her body that's why she has a complex over it. She never made any friends because she was different. She grew shy, distant, and unsocial after a while even though her temper stayed, sometimes she would be so furious she would visibly shake with anger and behave like a wild animal.

The problem is that she was always more developed than the other girls. She was only 14 when her bra size went from practically nothing to a 32C and stayed that way till now, and that's what puberty did to her. She didn't have those embarrassing zits, in fact she never had them, and on the contrary her skin would actually become softer. She gained endurance and strength. Her brain was like a recorder, a camera, a video camera…everything was saved up there, which made it very easy for her to get A+ evertime.

The day went by very rapidly and Mother Nature was in a good mood, although there were still gray clouds covering the sky.

'_Sky…blue sky….hey I didn't see that guy today!' _Leah thought. '_Maybe he didn't have class today?'_

Leah decided to go to the park, get some fresh air.

There she sat on a bench, thinking about that mysterious man. She didn't understand why she was so attracted to him, and more precisely, why she trusted him so much. Leah never fell in love, well she did have a crush but that was a long time ago.

She really wanted to meet him again. She remembered how her heart would beat so loudly, how she would have the urge to smile for no apparent reason, how she wanted to hug him and kiss him…

"Leah! Snap out of it!" she said to herself slapping her forehead

"Don't hit yourself to hard", she could recognize that voice from miles away. Her heart fluttered. In her left ear, she felt his hot breath as he chuckled. She turned her head so fast it's a miracle it didn't snap. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. He smile and waited for her to speak first.

"Hey" she whispered softly, looking at him.

"Hey" he whispered back in the same tone, making her blush.

They didn't know what else to say.

He enjoyed the sight of her, her intoxicating smell, her melodious beating heart, her shyness, her voice. He walked in front of her, still holding her gaze, he asked

"Coffee?"

"Gladly" she answered without thinking.

Standing up, never breaking eye contact they started walking toward Starbucks, talking about almost everything.

Leah didn't know how things got end up like this. There they were, sitting on a couch, at her apartment. The TV was on but they were too busy talking to with each other to hardly notice… talk about going green.

If she remembered correctly, they decided to buy coffee and she ended up inviting him to her house.

"Nice place" he said.

He looked at her, she was talking but he didn't really heard clearly. He was to absorb by the fact that he was sitting with her on her couch, almost touching. He looked at her…her long hair cascaded on her back, some on her face and shoulders. Her luscious lips teased him as she talks. He wanted to touch her so badly, but he knew it was too soon for any physical contact.

She would blush once in a while, when she would notice him staring. She got up to get rid of her cup she bought at Starbucks. He watched her hair wave, shinning with the artificial light on the ceiling. The sun was going down, leaving its' place for the moon.

When she sat by him again, he would start saying something, asking her questions, making her talk, the subject of conversation hardly mattered.

His coffee was long forgotten when he was with her. He didn't even realize he had ordered black coffee. He was too absorbed by her to even ask extra sugar, black coffee wasn't his taste anyway, too sour.

He looked at her, feeling her presence calm him.

She was like sweet medicine, a cure of his loneliness. Oh how he lived through the years, watching others around him find their soul mate. He remember when he first saw her…His whole being shattered into tiny pieces and floated into the air than reconnected together after. He remembered the heat that flooded through him, stronger than before but it was a new kind of heat-not burning. It was warm,

It was **glowing**.

Everything that made him who he was_ -_his love for his father, his loyalty to his pack, the love for his brothers, his hatred for his enemies, his home, his name_, __him__self_- disconnected from him in a second_ - _snip, snip, snip_ - _and floated up into space_.  
_He was not left drifting. A new string held him where he was. Not one string, but a million. Not strings, but steel cables. A million steel cables all tying him to one thing - to the very center of the universe.  
He could see that then - how the universe swirled around that one point. He'd never seen the symmetry of the universe before, but then it was plain.  
The gravity of the earth no longer tied him to the place where he lay injured on the floor.  
It was the young women in sitting in front of him that held him there then._  
_And just like that everything clicked.

He had imprinted.

She was warm like the sun.

Warm like hot chocolate on Christmas day.

He couldn't get enough of her; His hands went to touch her cheeks. He watched her intensely, feeling her nervousness but she didn't pull away. He was close, face to face. He could feel her breath on his lips, the warmth of her cheeks. Her eyes looked dazed and dreamy. She closed her eyes, waiting for him.

He slowly moved, not ready for the sensation to come but overly excited. He for the first time was nervous. He felt her little hands on his chest; He moved his lips inches from hers. He closed his eyes and finally, kissed her.

Nothing can describe what he was feeling.

Nothing can describe what she was feeling.

It was like two pieces of a puzzle finally founding each other and connected, completing one another.

And then, he felt his life impact a new reality.

She is his life, she is his everything

She is warm like the sun of spring.

Warm like a hot chocolate on a freezing day of winter.

She is warm like his favorite drink on any day…She is like a warm cup of milky coffee.

* * *

SOOO...WHAT DO YOU THINK?

by the way Damien looooooves coffee with milk...i love it to :)

review! reviews makes me want to write more!

THANK YOU FOR READING!


	5. Chapter 5: My name

**CHAPTER 5: My name**

Everything happened in a blur. She felt his hand reach out to her and she unconsciously moved forward. And the next thing she knows, she's kissing him.

It was so light yet so strong at the same time.

So uncertain and so powerful…she felt his every being transferred to her. His every thought were displayed in her mind, his every feelings were enveloping her body. His lips practically burned hers…literally. She wondered if he had a fever but that thought was completely forgotten when he deepened the kiss, leaving her in pure bliss. Slowly she pulled away, and she realized she was slightly trembling.

"W-what?" she didn't know what else to say, her mind had gone blank. She felt as if she melted with him for a second, the fusion of their cells creating one being on its own.

He was stunned. He didn't know that kissing your imprint would have such a blowup sensation.

He felt so _happy._

He couldn't hold himself when he hugged her. He knew she returned the feeling but how would he explain to her what was happening. Where would he find the words…?

First stage: imprint

Second stage: first kiss

Third stage: sexual intercourse

'_To raw'_

In the end, they will complete one another. She will know his every move, she will hear his every though. Their minds will be connected; their bodies will only desire one another. They will be one complete soul in two bodies_. 'If we ever get to the third stage'_

She stilled looked at him, watching him closely as his eyes changes to dazed to focus in seconds. She saw him lean towards her to give her a soft peck on her forehead. She felt so warm inside and out. He was like a heater but again she let that thought slide.

"I'm sorry" he said.

"It's not your fault, besides I don't mind" she smiled. Leah was uncomfortable; she was not used to being so close to the opposite sex. Although, she really enjoyed being close to him.

Her gaze landed on his short jet black wavy hair, his thin dark eyebrows, his deep ocean blue eyes, his thick long eyelashes, his cute shaped nose followed by his not quite full lips. She traced his lips with her long fingers softly and she asked the most unexpected question.

"What is your name?"

Stunned and completely taken off guard he said "w-what"

"What is your name? You never told me your name." she repeated

He pursed his lips, concentrating very hard whether to tell her the truth or invent a name. 'Don?, no, to dickhead, Zahid? No to devious, Chad? No, to Hollywood.' He thought for a long time, which is in seconds for him.

He decided to tell her the truth. He wanted her to be a part of his life. He pushed her from him lightly; her bright chocolate brown eyes were looking at him questionably, waiting for his answer. Leah didn't know why he was taking so much time to answer such a simple question. She waited patiently for his answer though.

On the couch they sat, not a word was spoken as the air became heavy with tension with a table spoon of Leah's air freshener. The lava lamp on the living room table shown through the room, reaching the couch where a beautiful native American young women and in front of her a tanned skinned mysterious blue-eyed man sat on a modern couch, their eyes never disconnecting from each other…he opened his mouth, the girl leaned forward expectantly but he quickly closed it. He was ready to burst it all out although he was wary of her reaction.

He put his big and manly hands on both of her shoulders. He glanced sideways and looked straight into her eyes.

"Leah if you want to know my name, you will have to know everything about Me." she was about to say something when he cut her off, continuing "before I begin, I need a confirmation from you."

She looked at him puzzled. She cutely crooked her head like a little puppy and blinked. She was confused "what do you want to know?" she asked mildly.

He puts his index finger under her chin, her eyes never leaving his as if they were spellbound by each other. Eye to eye, he asked her "Do you have any feelings for me"

She gasped, heat flooding her face all the way to her hairline; she broke eye contact, feeling very embarrassed. She didn't answer his question directly, taking her time thinking about all the overwhelming emotions she was feeling. Her heart couldn't stop beating loudly as she felt she was suffocating. She realized, taking in a sharp breath, she was falling for this man. She was falling hard.

"Oh my god… I can't believe I'm in love with him!" she thought out loud in a flabbergasted voice.

Hearing him chuckle, she gasped reacting by covering her mouth with her hands. Feeling like she had said the biggest secret of the world, she shamefully looked down putting her hands on her lap. She felt movement, thinking that he was leaving, she looked up. There he was, in all his 6'3 glory, her vision was blurred by her tears 'is he leaving?' He kneeled in front of her; he took her face in her hands and kissed away her falling tears.

Standing up, he took her right hand in his and pulled her to him. With a big smile he said "Come with me"

Outside, he held her bridal style, telling her to never let go of his neck and to close her eyes. Following what he said, she felt him move, feeling the cold wind of the night slapping her face hard she understood that he was running…fast. She put her head at the base of his neck and tightened her arms around his neck. She felt the freezing wind enter the back of her black t-shirt, shivering she pushed her body to him, searching for heat and heat she find.

They came to an abrupt stop, looking around she realized she was in a forest. 'I didn't know there was forest this close to my apartment' she turned around and looked at him. He was taking his shirt off, and his pants….

"w-what are doing!" she screamed 'is he going to rape me?' "Why did you bring me to a forest?"

He stopped when he was going to remove his pants, he awkwardly walked towards her and she backed up till her back was pressed up against a tree. Frantic, she tried to find an exit around his lean but muscular body.

"Leah, look at me" he demanded. She was shocked and it showed in her face "I'm sorry" he whispered

Even though her primal instinct yelled at her to run, she didn't instead she hugged him

"What is your name?" she asked again. He circles her with his arms, crushing her against his hot chest. Seconds became minutes as the time passes, Leah put her ear where his heart is and heard it beating very loudly. She took comfort in that and waited yet again for his answer.

Burying his nose in her soft curls, taking in her scent like it was the last time, he said "My name is Damien… Damien Black."He felt her go rigid in his arms.

Leah had a flashback of the beautiful and huge dog she helped that disappeared in the morning.

"Damien" she whispered to herself, savoring the feel of his name slipping out of her mouth. She looked up at him with a smile that quickly evaporated when she was met yet again with deep ocean blue eyes, without the shirt he had on, she would have blushed but the pendant on hanging from his neck took her attention. She reached for it, and read familiar letters 'Damien Black'. This man had the same blue eyes as the dog and exactly the same pendant. The dog was black so is his jet black hair. A frown builds its way on her face but she still was holding on to him.

"Leah, do you have feelings for me?"

Tears was falling from her eyes, as confused as she was, she followed her heart and said

"I love you"

* * *

So again! English is not my first language so feel free to correct me.

tell me what do you thing...well this part is very..how should i say this...romantic? mushy?

don't worry, it'll get better, besides Leah's going to meet his family soon and learn about the legends and u'll find out why i named mister blue eyes, Damien Black

By the way what do u think about my english? i speak french by the way and spanish (still learning) but i really prefer english, it's easier.. i guess whatching television since smal payed off...but i do need to get better. soon their will be a fight and i'm not so good with discribing the..you know the fight ,the moves ,when he'll bit their heads off HA!

okay moving on. TO THE NEXT CHAPTER! (i'll post it this week, i kinda have a stupid essay to write...arrgg here goes my weekend!)

thanks for reading, au revoir! (bye)

The one and only: AmayaCullen92 (i love saying that *wink*)


	6. Chapter 6: Hot morning

**ok people this chapter has sexual content. not full, a little tease i think. There will be rated M chapters, so you can read them, at least i did my part by telling you. so it's your choice. **

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 6: hot morning**

'_I love you'_

Three little words were all it took for him to bend down and kiss her with all he had again.

He remembered that night clearly as glass. One look in her eyes was all it took to make his heart run a thousand miles. He was charmed with only one look. One look at her took away all his pain. Her comforting scent made his wounds heal faster.

She was like a self-luminous celestial body held together by its own gravity holding him down to earth. Before her, his life was like a moonless night. He didn't feel alive as there where stars, reasons to go on like the only things he did was going on patrols, following orders and of course fight to protect his pack. Then during his dark night, a meteor shot across his sky and suddenly everything was on fire; there was brilliancy, there was beauty, the light was warm as it was glowing. She became in seconds, his only reason for living.

Leah broke the kiss yet again and held on to him. She already figured out the puzzle as she said

"Damien, am I crazy for thinking that you're a dog?"

He chuckled quietly and said "close, but not close enough….don't worry you're not crazy"

She smile, she felt so exited out of no where. "Damien, can you show me"

With one last peck on her lips "of course" he said. He walked putting a good 5 feet from her .

"You're ready?"

She smiles "yes!"

Damien looked at her than took a big breath. He always loved being in his wolf self, but the transformation always somewhat hurt. "Close your eyes" he said as she did so. He quickly got rid of his pants and boxers, standing in his naked glory in front of the love of his life made him feel a little bit uncomfortable.

He was shaking then his body exploded. His bones felt like they were being ripped out of his body, stretched out, molded...Oh how he hated the process. In less than a second Damien was standing in four paws.

He barked letting her know it was over. He watches her carefully as he saw her eyes opened in shock. He was afraid of rejection, so afraid. He lay down, putting his head between his paws. Then he heard the most beautiful sound come out of her mouth. She was giggling.

"Oh Damien, it really was you." she walked towards him and also sat down. He was bigger than she remembered. Maybe because that time she was too tired to notice but come on! He is huge!

"Stand up Damien, I want to see you" he did as she said and looked down at her. She felt so small against his gaze. She stood up and walked around him, slowly.

'_Healthy black fur, very muscular, tall…very tall like a horse' _In front of him she now stood. Lifting her hand, asking permission for petting him, he licked her hand "Ewww Damian! Gross!" she laughed. Putting her right hand on his head and her other close to his mouth, not afraid of his razor sharp teeth.

"You're beautiful Damien" she whispered to him, looking directly in his blue eyes. He barked a little angry "what?" she laughed as she kissed his muzzle. She watched him as he trotted away behind the bushes, then come back in human form, dressed of course.

He takes her in a warm embrace and kissed her nose "you're wrong." She looked at him puzzled "you are the one that's beautiful" she grins and laughs when he bends down to kiss her.

Leah asked him to stay over and he accepted. He again picked her up bridal style and ran back to her apartment…he was quiet as a shadow as he went unnoticed by pedestrians.

Leah felt nervous, it was the first time she ever had a boy…no a man in her house. They walked hand in hand all the way up to the fifth floor to her apartment.

Opening the door, she let go of his hand, feeling a little sad and said

"Damien, follow me."

She walked pass the kitchen, through the living room and now was face to face with a door. She opened it and said "This is the guess room you could sleep here or…" she didn't know how to finish. She wanted him to stay with her in her room "you could stay with me in my room" she said very low and rapidly. Damien with his very developed ears heard, he smile then kissed her on her cheek "okay" he said sweetly. Oh how imprinting made him become like this…so cute and romantic and mushy. But he didn't care, as long as he didn't act like that in front of his pact brothers.

And again, Leah really didn't know how things ended up like this.

They were now sitting on her bed. He rested his back against the headboard as she was leaning against his chest. They said nothing. Just lying there, together was enough. He pressed his face in her hair, smiling in content as her smell overwhelms him. She was playing with his hand, tracing his lifeline and others.

"Damien, why are you so warm?" she asked suddenly. She always noticed how his temperature was hotter than a normal human, well she also had a warm skin but him, he was hotter.

"Well it's part of what we are. We don't really understand it ourselves; we only know that our body temperature is 108 °F and it allows us to withstand very cold weather and also makes it difficult for us to become overheated." He was going to continue his explanation but he thought that it was wise to wait till she knew about the legends and the truth about them.

"Oh Damien, I have so much to ask you. I don't know where to start!" she exclaimed.

"Leah, do you want to meet my family?" she sat down and looked at him straight in the eyes. She gently put her hand on his chest.

"Wha-at? "He detected nervousness in her voice

"Well Leah you see it's very difficult to explain, so tomorrow night all the pack, their imprint and the elders are gathered. They are going to talk about the legends, explain things someone like me can't."

"Imprint?"

"Another thing I can't explain"

"Please Damien, just this. I'll try to understand"

"Well…" he saw her lay on him, stomach to stomach, face to face. He completely forgot what he was going to say because he was lost in a pool of chocolate brown eyes. "Kiss me first" he said. She giggled "come on Damien" she said seductively "you're awful you know that." he whispered against her lips "tell me!" she said. He gave her a quick peck, gave a satisfying smile than started

"Imprinting is when we see our soul mates for the first time. It's something like 'love at first sight' but more powerful. It's like when I saw you for the first time, the first time I opened my eyes to meet yours, you became instantly my everything, you were the only one holding me down to earth…you became my gravity…I felt that I would become whatever you needed me to be. I had to be close to you, I felt lost when you weren't by my side…I would literally suffocate. Your intoxicated smell would make me calm and want you even more than I want you now."

Leah felt her breath caught in her lungs as she listens to him. Instantly the blood came rushing to her cheeks as she again blushes.

"Me?"

He leaned in, looked deeply in her eyes, those beautiful brown orbs that held his soul, and gently kissed her on her forehead

"I love you Leah"

The night went by smoothly. She agreed to meet his family, the 'pack' as he recalled it.

Leah opened her eyes and was met with Damien's handsome face. He was still sleeping. She traced invisible lines on his face with her fingers and felt him let out a purr. She snuggle closer to his chest and felt his arms circle her waist. She looked up, only to find his blue eyes staring back at her.

"Hey" he said lazily as he kissed the tip of her nose.

She giggled in respond "Good morning!"

Leah suddenly sat up, putting her head in her hands, she moaned softly. "morning classes" than she looked up, staring into nothing as her mouth stretched out for a huge grin

"Today's Thursday, so that means I only have one class…it's two hours though." She felt his hands circling her again from behind as he placed his head on her left shoulder. She felt his hot breath on her neck as he spoke

"We"

"We what?"

"_**We**_ only have one class." He simply said.

"Oh, so you also have one class, well that's great! We'll meet after cla…."

"Leah, we have the same classes"

"You changed your course?"

"Yes"

"How did u do that? We can actually do that?"

"I have my ways and yes we can."

"Why?"

He chuckled, his breath tickling her neck, making her shiver. "I can't stay away from you."

"Oh…" she whispered. She didn't know what to say as she felt her whole body blush when she realized he was holding her tightly against his chest.

She moved to get out of his embraced, she heard him whimper and she also felt a little sad. Standing up at the edge of the bed she said "Damien, let's go, class starts a 10h"

He groaned like a kid who didn't want to go to school. "I'll shower first!" She left him there as she raced to the bathroom. Taking her clothes off and stepping into the shower. She tied her hair up in a loose bun.

She got out of the bathroom, wearing nothing but a little white towel. She felt extremely nervous as she remembered that

Damien was still in her room.

Her clothes were in her room.

She was practically naked. _'Oh boy'_

She looked in front of her; there hanging on the wall was a clock. _'8h00…Hmm we still have time' _she thought then she tiptoed to her room. She entered the room and found no Damien sitting on her bed. "Damien?" she softy called for him then in a flash she felt arms circling her waist from behind and a soft peck on her neck. "Yes my love" he said as he continued placing soft kisses on her neck.

She moaned when he licked her ear

"Damien..."

She tried to remember what she was going to say but she was too lost in his touch. She bit her lips when she felt his hands move upwards to her stomach, pressing her to him. He chuckled when he watched her hold in her moan.

"Yes?"

He said huskily in her ears making her shiver. She pressed her tights together, whimpering when his tongue slide from her earlobe to the base of her neck.

"_Damien_..."

She said his name so full of lust it made him groan. In seconds they were on the bed, him on top of her.

"Yes?"

He said between kisses. Crotch to crotch, he pressed himself on her feeling the heat of her arousal envelope his senses, she moaned between kissed when she felt his length rub against her core. He went to attack her neck, nipping it; with his left hand he went to grab her breast but was met with her towel. He traveled up to her mouth saying

"Can i?" he was asking her permission to get rid of the only thing that kept her body hidden and how he wanted to see her. Leah had to pull her thoughts together and she put her hand on his cheek

"Damien, we're going to be late" she said but her voice came out so full of lust, she didn't recognized it.

"Late for what?" he said between breath, he lean to kiss her again but she moved her head out of the way "_Leah_" he said moaning. She tried to get up, but Damien was preventing her to do it.

When she met his eyes, she gasped. He looked so…so _**sexy. **_She moaned under his gaze, him looking at her like that...she had never seen a man look at her with so much lust. The liquid between her legs grew and she licked her lips. Damien looked down at her, he grew more aroused at the sight: her finger were between her luscious lips, the others hand was between her legs, her towel was almost off but teasingly covered her body. He wanted to ravish her, to finally claim her. She whispered something very low but he eventually caught it "Damien, don't look at me like that"

He bended down to her ear and said "_I want you Leah_"

She would have orgasm right there, but being a girl with the capability of thinking a lot of things in one time taking a big breath she said "Damien, can we do this another time. Please." It's not like she didn't want him, she simply wanted to get to class on time. She looked at him with pleading eyes; he couldn't refuse even though he really wanted her. He already knew she was a serious girl, her eyes and movements, the way she acted, gave that away. He understood but he was still aroused. He placed his head between her shoulder. Closing his eyes, enjoying her smell mixed with her arousal.

"You're going to be the death of me"

"I'm sorry" she said, truly meaning it.

He turned his head, kissing the juncture between neck and shoulder "Leah do you have any idea how your scent drives me insane." He said.

"Scent?" He chuckled at her question. Bringing his face up, he met her lips softly.

"You see Leah; my sense of smell is very developed."

"Like a dog?" she giggled at the expression of his face

"A million times better! For instance your hair smells like tiger lilies, wild and full of life. I can't describe your body odor; it's mixed with the smell of strawberry, your sweet tasting sweat and the addictive smell of your arousal." He said seductively "I could spend the day tasting you"

She let out a quiet moan "Damien I will kill you if we are late"

He laughed and quickly got out of bed. "I'll be ready in ten"

Feeling suddenly cold, Leah let out a shaky breath.

In the toilet, Damien looked down at his problem.

They both let out a heavy sight and prepared themselves for morning class.

* * *

i think this chapter is long...hmm oh well..thank you for reading!

i was going to entitled this chapter "i want you" also i thought that "sleepover" wasn't that bad but finaly i came up with "Hot morning" (just letting you know, that's all)

Tell me what do you think. i know i should have continued what they were doing, but come on guys, it was only her third day of school...well it's kind of impossible resisting someone like Damien like she did but i wanted to wait a little...i wanted them to have a hot night not a hot morning...yet.

By the way, should Leah be a virgin?

English is not my first language so feel free to correct me.

please Review. thanks again!

Oh and Merry Christmas 2010! (late...sorry, family dinner)


	7. Chapter 7: Legends

**IMPORTANTE NOTICE AT THE END. PLEASE IT'S IMPORTANT**

** =This chapter is strongly Stephanie Meyer's**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight saga….obviously.**

**CHAPTER 7: Legends**

"Are you gonna eat that hot dog?"One of the boys asked Damien, his eyes locked on the last remnant of the huge meal the pack had consumed. Damien turned to Leah who was sitting at his side, he said

"This gourmand is Paul"

The said person grins and went to shake Leah's hand

"And you must be the famous Leah "then, he again turned his attention to Damien's unfinished hot dog.

Damien leaned back against Leah's knees and toyed with the hot dog he had spitted on a straightened wire hanger; the flames at the edge of the bonfire licked along its blistered skin. He heaved a sigh and patted his stomach. It was somehow still flat, though it's still unknown how many hot gods he'd eaten after his tenth. Not to mention the super-sized bag of chips or the two-liter bottle of root beer.

"So?" Paul said, still waiting for an answer

"I guess" Damien said slowly. "I'm so full I'm about to puke, but I think I can force it down. I won't enjoy it at all, though."

The day went by very fast, and there they were at the bonfire, sitting together, around a fire enjoying each other's company and of course, the food. Leah was rather exited to hear about the legends Damien talked about, but that's the desert.

Despite the fact that Paul had eaten at least as much as Damien, he glowered and his hands balled up into fists.

"I'm kidding Paul, here you can have it." Damien laughed.

He flipped the homemade skewer across the circle. Leah was expecting it to land in the sand, but Paul caught it neatly on the right end without difficulty.

"Thanks, man," Paul said, already over his brief fit of temper.

The fire crackled, settling lower toward the sand. Sparks blew up in a sudden puff of brilliant orange against the black sky.

Out of nowhere, "Hey! You must be Leah!" someone jumped behind me "I'm Embry" he said loudly. Then there was another one he jumped for a high five and kissed Leah on the cheek "I'm Quil"

Leah sat down on a log; next to her was a beautiful woman with an ugly scar on her face. Beside her sat a man with rounded muscles copper skin, cropped black hair and brown eyes, he was holding the hand of the women. He looked to his side, feeling eyes on him; he smiled and said to Leah

"The names Sam and this is my fiancée Emily" Leah smiled back, feeling more comfortable as she realized that she fit in easily. "Leah" she said quietly

A giggle escaped the women as she said "Oh we know."

When Leah turned her eyes away, she noticed a faint blush on Damien's cheek.

Other than a few teasing from the guys, Leah was treated like someone who belonged.

"That's Billy and Old Quil" Damien whispered to Leah's ear, answering silent questions.

Billy was there in his wheelchair stationed at what seemed the natural head of the circle. Beside him on a folding lawn chair, looking quite brittle was Quil's ancient, white-haired grandfather, Old Quil. Leah wished that her brother would have been there with her, he would have fit in so quickly with those boys which she noticed were quite tall for their age.

"Sorry I'm late everyone" we all looked up and a very handsome man who had toned and thick muscular body, similar to that of a serious bodybuilder, though balanced by his tremendous height so he doesn't look out of proportion. He was with an averaged girl. Her brown eyes shown with the light of the camp fire and her brilliant brown eyes sparkled with interest. Everyone greeted them normally as they sat down across the circle, far from Leah.

"The guy is Jacob and the girl, Isabella but she prefers 'Bella'" Damien said to Leah's ear. She thanked him by smiling. Leah looked at the girl more closely because she was the only one with a very pale complexion with long straight dark brown hair a widow's peak, unique chocolate brown eyes and a heart-shaped face.

The whole pack was gathered: Sam with his imprint Emily, Paul, Embry, Quil who was a new member, and Jared with Kim, the girl he imprinted upon.

Leah met Kim at the beginning on the bonfire. Her first impression of her was that she was a nice girl but a little shy whereas Leah who finds herself very loud and outspoken. And another thing Leah noticed is that Kim was also a little plain. She had a wide face, mostly cheekbones, with eyes too small to balance them out. Her nose and mouth were both to broad for traditional beauty. Her flat back hair was thin and wispy in the wind that never seemed to let up atop the cliff. But after a few hours of watching Jared watch Kim, Leah could no longer find anything plain about the girl.

The way he stared at her was like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. Like a collector finding an undiscovered Da Vinci, like a mother looking into the face of a newborn child.

His wondering eyes made Leah see the new things about her—how her skinned looked like russet-color silk in the firelight, how the shape of her lips was a perfect double curve, how white her teeth were against them, how long her eyelashes were, brushing her cheek when she looked down.

In Jared's eyes, there was a level of commitment and adoration…it was a hard thing to describe…to understand.

Leah leaned against Damien, looking up, meeting his ocean blue eyes, she realized they were looking at each other the same way Jared and Kim were…she couldn't help feeling extremely beautiful under his stare. He bended down and kissed the tip of her nose and she smiled at his loving touch.

"It's getting late" she murmured.

He chuckled and said "The best part is coming" at Leah's sight he continued "we didn't meet just to eat you know, this is technically a council meeting. It's Quil first time and he hasn't heard the stories yet. Well he heard them but this is the first time he knows they're true. You and Kim are also first-timers, too."

"Stories?"

Damien scooted closer to Leah; she rested against a low ridge of rock. He placed his arm over her shoulder and whispered to her ear.

"The histories we always thought were legends," he said "the story of how we came to be. The first is the story of the spirit warriors"

It was almost as if Damien's soft whisper was the introduction. The atmosphere changed abruptly around the low burning fire. Paul and Embry sat up straighter. Jared nudged Kim and then pulled her gently upright. Emily produced a spiral-bound notebook and a pen, looking exactly like a student set for an important lecture, Sam twisted just slightly beside her so that he was facing the same direction as Old Quil who was on his other side…Leah suddenly realized that the elders of the council were not two, but Three in number.

The fire crackled, sending another explosion of sparks glittering up against the night.

Billy cleared his throat, and, with no more introduction than Damien's whisper, began telling the story on his rich, deep voice. The words poured out with precision, as if he knew them by heart but also with feeling and a subtle rhythm.

"The Quileutes have been a small people from the beginning,"Billy said "And we are a small people still, but we have never disappeared. This is because there has always been magic in our blood. It wasn't always the magic of shape-shifting—that came later. First, we were spirit warriors."

As Leah listened to the story, she recognized the ring of majesty that was in Billy's voice and she realized that his authority had always been there. She looked beside her and noticed Emily's pen sprinting across the sheets of paper as she tried to keep up with him. Leah was lost in thought after that, recalling past memories of her mother telling her these same stories.

"Generations passed. Then came the last Great Spirit chief…"

"Taha Aki." Leah said. She didn't realize she had caught off Billy's story telling. She whispered an apology and saw him raise an eyebrow.

"Yes, Taha Aki. He was known for his wisdom, and for being a man of peace. The people lived well and content in his care." Billy continued.

Leah opened her mouth in awe as she listened to the story, remembering the exact same words her mother use to tell her. They were at a part where Taha Aki felt guilty as he killed one of his people…he felt he was doomed Billy said. There was a wolf following him…

"The great wolf followed Taha Aki's spirit as he twisted and writhed in agony through the woods. The wolf was very large for its kind, and beautiful. Taha Aki was suddenly jealous of the dumb animal. At least he had a body. At least it had a life. And then Taha Aki had that changed us all. He asked the great wolf to make room for him, to share. The wolf complied. Taha Aki entered the wolf's body with relief and gratitude. It was not his human body, but it was better than the void of the spirit world."

As Leah listened, she learned that there was a traitor that stole Taha Aki human body while he was on 'spirit' patrol. When finally someone crossed to the spirit world having recognized Taha Aki through the eyes of the great wolf, he was killed by the same traitor named Ultlapa. Filled with rage Taha Aki returned to the great wolfs body but…

"As he joined the wolf, the greatest magic happened. Taha Aki's anger was the anger of a man. The love he had for his people and the hatred he had for their oppressor were too vast for the wolf's body, too human. The wolf shuddered, and—before the eyes of the shocked warriors and Ultapa—transformed into a man. The new man did not look like Taha Aki's body. He was far more glorious. He was the flesh interpretation of Taha Aki's spirit. Ultapa tried t run but Taha Aki had the strength and speed of the great wolf in his new body and caught him in time before he could jump out of the stolen body. The people understood what had happened. And Taha Aki set everything right, the only change he did was the end of the spirit travels as he knew that it was too dangerous now that the idea of stealing a life was there. The spirit warriors were no more. Taha Aki led the tribe for many, many years for he did not age. He fathered many sons and they too could turn into wolves. The wolves were all different, because they were spirits wolves and reflected the man they were inside though some believe that their color were related to their hair color. That was also another way to look at things.

Some of the sons became warriors with Taha Aki and they no longer aged. Others, who did not like the transformation, refused to join the pack of wolf-men. These began to age and the tribe discovered that the wolf-men could grow old like anyone else if they gave up their spirit wolves.

Taha Aki had lived the span of three old men's lives. He had married a third wife after the death of the first two and found in her his true spirit wife. Though he had loved the others, this was something else… Imprint.

He then decided to **claim her**, marking her as his own so that she could live eternally with him. You see, not long after his second wife's death, he had discovered that one of his son's wives did not age. His son adored this on particular woman and he had said that one night while making love an animal instinct took over him and he bit on the juncture of her neck, biding them together for as long as he lived. They would not be tied eternally together…That wasn't entirely true. They had the same life span. If one of them died the other would not survive and would eventually die of grief or in some cases, suicide."

Old Quil looked over at Billy's and said "that was the story of the spirit warriors," he began in a thin tenor voice. "This is the story of the third wife". He shifted in his chair, straightening his frail shoulders. Billy took a drink from a bottle of water and wiped his forehead. Emily's pen never hesitated as she scribbled furiously on the paper and something caught Leah's attention. On the juncture on Emily's neck, under the ugly scar, was a bit mark…teeth bit marks. Leah immediately understood…Sam had _**marked**_ her.

"Many years after, trouble began in the north. Several young women of their tribe had disappeared. The wolf-men could still read each other's thoughts while in wolf forms, just like their ancestors had while in their spirit forms. Taha Aki charged his oldest wolf- son, Taha Wi, with finding the true culprit."

Old Quil said with so much life, Leah was lost in the story telling not noticing Damien's blue eyes on her filled with worry when he had noticed that she was shivering slightly, it was rather a cold night. He scooted closer to her, picking her up, and putting her between his legs, circling her waist with his arms. That happened inhumanly fast, Leah only noticed it when she no longer felt cold and felt Damien kiss her neck softly. She smiled and Damien smiled in return and they turned their attention to Old Quil again.

"They came across something they had never encountered before—a strange, sweet scent in the forest that burned their nose to the point of pain. They did not know what creature would leave such a scent, but they followed it" Old Quil continued. His quavering voice did not have the majesty of Billy's, but it had a strange, fierce edge of urgency about it. Damien, with his sensitive hearing, heard Bella's pulse jumped as Old Quil words came faster

"They found faint traces of human scent, and human blood, along the trail. They had to go further then north so Taha Wi sent half of the pack, the younger wolves, to report back to Taha Aki. Taha Wi and his two brothers did not return. A year later, two maidens disappeared from their home on the same night. The Quileute wolves found the same sweet stink and they went on the hunt again. What they had found what something that had never been seen in all days of the Quileute. The creature they had torn to pieces looked like a man but was hard as granite rock…they said that they came upon a hideous scene, one girl was already dead, white and bloodless on the ground while the other was in the creatures arms, his mouth at her throat. She may have been alive, but the creature quickly snapped her neck and tossed her lifeless body to the ground. His white lips were covered in her blood and his eyes glowed red."

"Vampires" Leah whispered, taking the words her mother had told her. Realizing that the stories were true she began searching for long forgotten memories than laid in the back of her mind. Returning back to Old Quil story she heard that the third wife plunged a dagger into her heart killing her instantly, sacrificing herself for her tribe, when the 'cold' women had come to avenge the death of her mate. The blood drinker could not resist the lure of the fresh blood leaving the third wife's body; she turned her head to the dying women, consumed by thirst and that was enough time for Taha Aki to rip her head off.

"Taha Aki never rejoined the tribe. He never changed back to a man again. He lay for one day beside the body of the third wife, growling whenever anyone tried to touch her, and then he went into the forest and never returned. Some say he died, killed by the suffocating pain of the lost of his soul mate.

Time passed and the descendents of Taha Aki no longer became wolves when they reached manhood. Only in a great while, if a cold one was near, would the wolves return. The cold ones always came in ones and twos and the pack stayed them all. A bigger coven came; their strange yellow eyes seem to prove their claim as to not drink human blood. They offered a treaty promising not to harm the Quileutes and Ephraim Black, a direct descendent of Taha Aki, accepted. Their numbers have forced a larger pack than the tribe has ever seen." Old Quil said, and for one moment his black eyes, all but buried in the wrinkles of skin folded around them, seemed to rest on Bella.

All went silent for a long moment. The living descendants of magic and legend stared at one another across the fire. Suddenly, it was just a circle of friends again. Jared flicked a small stone at Quil, and everyone laughed when it made him jump. Low conversation murmured around us, teasing and casual.

Leah's eyes landed on Kim's neck, searching for a bit mark but found none. She came to a conclusion that Jared hadn't marked her yet. A sudden realization hit her and she blushed red. Damien heard Leah heart picked up speed and kissed her neck, whispering in her ear

"What's wrong?" crushing her more against his warm chest.

Leah sighted and decided to talked about it when they would be alone, "Nothing" she answered him softly.

Then she looked up and asked "Damien, is Ephraim black your great-great-grandpa or some sort?"

He chuckled and said "not quite, but you're close" he didn't continue as he watch a frown built its way on her face as she grew more and more impatient and curious.

"Explain" she ordered finally, exasperated.

"Ephraim Black is Billy Black's grandfather. Making Jacob Black here, a direct descendent" He saw her opened her mouth to say something but closed it. Her eyes were glowing with curiosity.

"So is the alpha male Jacob?" Leah asked.

"Yes and no. you see, he refused the position, and gave it to the suppose Beta, who is Sam here" he grinned.

"Damien…Damien Black. You're related to Jacob aren't you?"

He kissed her cheek, making her blush cutely. "Yes. I'll tell you my story some other time. You look really tired."

When he said that, Leah yawned, realizing that she was exhausted.

She didn't know what happened next, with the fact that she was half asleep. But she still felt Damien's warmth and with that she felt secure. He drove her home, packing extra-clothes in his car and his books, knowing that he might need them, with the fact that he would be staying with her for a while.

The pull of the imprint was powerful; one night without her was excruciating pain. He knew that imprinting wasn't forced because he truly loved her. When they got prepared for bed, he had to help her through it, and it was a quite hilarious process, with her almost asleep trying to put on her short and shirt.

She crawled into bed, feeling the last of her energy sleeping away as she said "good night" to Damien. He had put the AC on full volume because he had the intentions of holding her the hold night, he didn't want her overheated.

He kissed her on her lips, on her nose, her forehead then finally taking a deep breath into her hair. He let out growl of satisfaction then fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**IMPORTANT NOTICE: **_**Ok this chapter is not entirely mine. The title is also Stephanie Meyer's because I wanted to show you guys that this chapter was strongly hers. **_

**MATING: **They're some parts that I changed a little bit**…I wanted the wolves to be able to mate for life. **They did that by making love to their mate and biting them on their shoulders. There would be some kind of blood transfer and the mate would have some of the strength of their wolf lover- In care of danger and their wolf lover wouldn't be present to protect them**-** and the same life span. Also the bit would be like a mark, and the mate would be known as _**claimed **_so that other wolves could back off.

_**Thank you for reading**_. Review! review! :)

English is not my first language so feel free to correct me!

By: Amayacullen92

**Questions:**

**- Should Leah be a virgin?**

**- Should Damien be Jacob's brother or some long lost cousin?**

**- Should Leah have magic in her blood? Should she be able to transform into a werewolf? **

**- Where did Seth go? **(Ha-Ha-Ha that's my own question.)


End file.
